AS A WAR:
by FANNY.MAGIC
Summary: Un nuevo conflicto a sucedido entre lobos y vampiros. Marshall dejó a Fionna a salvo en casa y con protección. Pero Fionna y su nueva amiga deciden no quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Fionna y sus amigos emprenderá una nueva aventura hacia Bento, el reino de los lobos, para buscar a Marshall, donde esta le confesará todo lo que siente por el.


Sentía como todo mi cuerpo se tornaba tremendamente pesado, la sangre fluía sin cesar. Lo único que recordaba que hubiese pasado anteriormente era que estaba luchando contra un dragón con Cake, lo derrotamos y luego…

Al cabo de algunas horas me desperté en un lugar que inmediatamente identifiqué, el hospital del dulce reino. Observé a mí alrededor y no había nadie, lo que me daba oportunidad de escapar sin que nadie me viera, pero cuando lo intenté me pesaba tremendamente el cuerpo, así que me senté en una silla de ruedas que había cerca y me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Allí estaban Cake y el Dulce Príncipe hablando con el doctor helado, por sus caras parecía que se trataba de algo muy serio, así que me dirigí en la silla de ruedas hacia la habitación de enfrente y me escondí allí, asomando de entre la puerta para poder escuchar que decían

-Yo creo que estará bien, príncipe, no debería preocuparse tanto, además Fionna es una chica fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola….también dentro de poco cumplirá 17- Dijo Cake, parecía estar algo angustiada, se agarraba las manos y las movía al compás de todo lo que decía.

-Lo sé, pero eso no justifica nada. Fionna está muy débil y no podrá salir del hospital hasta dentro de una semana- dijo el doctor helado con tono firme y serio.

-Mmmm pero dentro de una semana…pasará lo de Marshall- dijo el príncipe con voz algo penosa- Creo que querrá verlo y si está aquí encerrada no se le podrá hacer posible- su voz se tornaba cada vez más seria y penosa, se cruzó de brazos mientras adoptaba una pose de pensar, Cake abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No…no me digas que el…- dijo Cake tapándose la boca – Si, dentro de poco, su comandante de guerra le mandó una carta ayer diciéndole que en esta situación no podría cubrirlo de su madre- dijo Gumball.

-¿Y si la situación empeora y Marshall no regresa durante años?, Fionna se sentiría muy mal sabiendo que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él- Cake siempre apoyaba mis sentimientos, aunque ella no esté de acuerdo, y ahora se ponía en mi lugar para poderme defender en aquella extraña situación en la cual yo no estaba al tanto.

-Lo sé- dijo el doctor helado- se que va a ser duro para ella y para Marshall, pero como último recurso Marshall deberá despedirse de ella al hospital- dijo, luego frunció los labios dando a entender de que él estaba muy apenado.

Decidí volver a la habitación donde me acosté en la cama pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Marshall se iría?, ¿A dónde?, y si es mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? El solo pensar que no podría tener a Marshall cerca para que me divierta y salgamos de aventura juntas me llenaba de preguntas y de situaciones. Si Marshall se iba yo estaría más aburrida, ya que cake vivía ahora con su novio y para peor se había llevado a BMO. Durante todas estas semanas de soledad Marshall se había convertido en mi nuevo entretenimiento, hasta habíamos construido una nueva habitación para él en la casa del árbol. Marshall aún no se había ido y yo ya me sentía vacía y sola.

Con un brazo me tapé la cara. Justo en ese momento entró Cake con muffins y chocolate caliente.

-Hola Fionna- dijo sentándose a mi lado- te traje algo para que comas, te hará bien- levanté el brazo por un momento para destaparme un ojo, la miré, miré los muffins y me volví a tapar los ojos con el brazo, Cake suspiro cansada – mira sis ((NOTA: sis refiriéndose a sister/hermana)), sé que no te gusta la idea de estar en el hospital, pero iré a buscar lágrimas de cíclope para tus heridas, ¿Qué dices?- dijo sonriendo, apoyé mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y la miré, ella me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír. Me senté tome la bandeja y comencé a comer- Esta bien- dije al fin para alivio de Cake.

Luego de terminar de comer, ella me llevó en silla de ruedas al jardín del hospital donde se encontraban algunos enfermos tomando aire. Me tomó con sus patas y me sentó al lado de una hermosa laguna con carpas japonesas. El nuevo jardín era hermoso tenía una pequeña especie de laberinto que guiaba hasta las diferentes secciones de el jardín, había flores por todas partes y cientos de pájaros y ninfas de agua se encontraban allí debido a la tranquilidad de lugar.

Levanté la mano en señal de saludo, en la laguna estaba Sophie, una ninfa de agua que vivió un tiempo en la laguna de la casa de el árbol y que a veces sigue visitando. Tenía el pelo largo y un poco ondulado, con un flequillo que le cubría levemente el ojo, y un tierno biquini con gatitos de color rosa. Cake también la saludo pero con un poco más de energía y felicidad. No era que me callera mal Sophie pero era pomposa como Cake, aunque a veces era muy divertida.

-¿Vinieron muchas personas a ver como estaba?- le pregunte mientras tomaba un jugo- Mas o menos- dijo ella mientras también tomaba un poco.

- ¿Vino Marshall a ver como estaba? – Cake se ahogó con el jugo y empezó a toser, cuando se calmo dijo- Si, de hecho se fue hace tan solo 2 horas- dijo mientras señalaba con una pata hacia atrás – ¿Por qué se tendrá que ir? – pregunté, ocasionando que Cake se ahogara nuevamente- Lobos- dijo simplemente, sabía que Marshall era amigo de el príncipe lobo y que conocía también al rey lobo, pero esto no impedía que de vez en cuando no tuvieran alguna discusión, los lobos eran muy estrictos en cuanto proteger su reino se debía.

…

Dos días después estaba mucho mejor gracias a las lágrimas de cíclope que Cake había conseguido. Trataba de demostrar que estaba de lo más bien pero no podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que Marshall se fuera ese mismo Domingo, dentro de 3 días.

Marshall ya la había puesto al tanto de la situación y le prometió tratar de volver lo más pronto posible. Pero aún tenía sus dudas sobre lo que sucedía entre los vampiros y los lobos, así que decidió ir ese mismo día hablaría con Marshall.

-Buenas noches- dijo Fionna al darse cuenta de que Marshall se había levantado; estaba vestido con su remera de prohibido fumar y un bóxer rojo. Tantas veces que Fionna había visto que este se despertaba así, habían hecho que se acostumbrara- Buenas noches- dijo este desperezándose, estirando un brazo mientras se rascaba un ojo.

-Te prepare el desayuno- dijo Fionna señalando hacia una punta de la mesa donde se encontraban frutillas y dos o tres manzanas- No deberías de haberte molestado, sabes que me puedo arreglar solo, conejita- dijo Marshall sentándose a la mesa- Lo sé- dijo sonriéndole mientras masticaba su cereal

-Te dije que no deberías de acostumbrarte a mi horario, a esta hora deberías de estar cenando no desayunando- dijo Marshall con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba otra frutilla- ¿pero entonces que gracia tiene que vengas a vivir aquí si no voy a poder verte porqué estoy durmiendo?- Fionna estaba confundida, con una ceja levantada y paro de comer para mirarlo, para esperar su respuesta.

Marshall que estaba a punto de sacarle el rojo a otra frutilla, paro y se quedó pensando- buen punto- dijo sonriéndole a la vez que la señalaba con la misma mano en la que tenía su frutilla.

Ambos terminaron de comer y mientras Fionna lavaba las cosas que habían utilizado para lavar, Marshall estaba en el sillón mirando tele. Cuando Fionna terminó se sentó al lado de este.

-Marshy tengo algunas dudas respecto a la situación entre vampiros y lobos- susurró mientras se tocaba la mano nerviosa. Marshall notó su estado y se preguntó porqué estaba nerviosa- está bien puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- dijo sonriéndole para que se quedara tranquila, Fionna también sonrió aliviada.

-¿Por qué los lobos y tu están peleados, no eran amigos?- Marshall pasó la mano por el pelo- Pues…si, pero tuve un pequeño problemita con Lion y uno de mis dos comandantes de guerra- dijo frunciendo los labios-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Fionna confundida.

-Pues verás, cuando firmé el documento de alianza y paz con los lobos hace ya…500 años, uno de los tratos decía que ningún lobo se metería con ningún vampiro y viceversa. Pues entonces lo que pasó fue que…uno de mis dos comandantes de guerra está saliendo con Lion- dijo Marshall con una poker face, Fionna frunció el entrecejo confundida- Lion, el príncipe lobo, el más valiente, poderoso, guerrero y bueno con todos…es gay?- preguntó Fionna mirándolo, Marshall instantáneamente empezó a reírse a carcajadas- Conejita, ese comandante de guerra del que te hablo es más bien esa y no ese- dijo riéndose- Ha…- dijo Fionna.

-Y bueno creo que es un buen momento para decirte que se quedará acá mientras yo arreglo su ¨cagada¨- Fionna abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Una comandante de guerra, con niveles superiores a los suyos luchando y encima vampiro?, ¿y si la atacaba?, moriría seguramente- Tranquila, Fifi es el vampiro más confiable que conozco, además tiene experiencia estando con humanos, es mejor amiga de mi hermana Marceline y por lo tanto conoce a Finn, tu primo, y se llevan muy bien, suelen salir de aventura los cuatro; Finn, Marcy, ella y Jake.

El nombre ¨Fifi¨ no parecía amenazador en lo absoluto y si Jake no le temía y pasaba tiempo con ella, era un buen indicio- Esta bien- dijo por fin suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el día en que Marshall debería irse y él estaba en la casa del árbol junto con Fionna, Cake y Gumball. Fionna se encontraba devastada, llorando y durante los últimos tres días le planteó cientos de planes para poder solucionar el problema con los lobos, pero a todos los rechazó sonriéndole con tristeza.

Cuando el portal a la nocheosfera ya estaba abierto y todos estaban despidiéndose por última vez, otro portal se abrió y de allí salió una chica con armadura en forma de top de color verde grisáceo, con un short negro y por encima de este otro short más corto de metal, por encima de su top llevaba un chaleco verde grisáceo con solo una manga en el brazo derecho y calzaba unas converse negras. Su pansa desnuda dejaba ver un tatuaje con las letras G.D.N ((NOTA: guerrera de nocheosfera, en mi invento todos los solados y eso llevan este tatuaje)), tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba a la cintura atado en una coleta alta, era de estatura media y tenía los ojos incluso de un rojo más claro que los de Marshall. En su espalda llevaba dos enormes espadas con una funda que salía de su chaleco, estas espadas estaban ubicadas en forma de X y en la mano llevaba un casco de guerra de color gris.

-Señor, si me lo permite, yo podría solucionar este problema por mi cuenta- dijo apenada, mientras lo miraba- Tu hermano, Félix, me dijo que este tema requería de mi presencia y como castigo no te meterás en este asunto- dijo Marshall con tono firme, Fionna nunca había visto esa parte de él, tan firme y fría.

-Pe-pero señor, Marshall, por favor- dijo abriendo los brazos- No, y tampoco te permitiré verlo, nunca más!- dijo Marshall gritando y poniendo sus ojos de demonio- Pero, por favor…no- Marshall se acercó a ella parándose justo en trente, ella bajó su cabeza- ES UNA ORDEN!, SI NO ME HUBIESE DADO CUENTA ANTES QUE ELLOS, TE HUBIESEN MATADO!- Ella se quedó firme en su lugar sin hacer ni decir nada- ESTA CLARO?!- dijo mientras la miraba, Fionna quería detener a Marshall, pero Gumball la agarró del brazo para impedírselo- Si, señor- dijo susurrando- NO TE OIGO- dijo mientras se paraba derecho frente a ella, esta solo levantó la vista poniéndose firme en posición de soldado- SI SEÑOR- gritó con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar, pero pestañeo con fuerza para impedirlo.

Marshall suspiro agotado- Sabes que lo hago por tu bien- dijo relajándose mientras la miraba- lo sé, señor- dijo esta, seguía en su pose de soldado. Parecía ser muy fuerte, pero sus ojos se estaban tornando vidriosos otra vez. Este miró a Fionna con una sonrisa triste- Cuídala bien—sí, señor, lo aré, suerte y gracias.

Fionna se abalanzó sobre una pierna de Marshall aferrándose a esta como si fuese un koala. Definitivamente no quería que se fuera- Trataré de volver pronto conejita, no te preocupes- dijo levantándola de el suelo y poniéndola a su altura-Promételo-dijo Fionna llorando-Lo prometo- dijo este secándole las lágrimas. Le dio un largo beso en la frente y cruzó el portal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

HOOLA, COMO SE ANDA? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 POR FIS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PUES ESO ME INDICARÁ DE QUE DEBO SEGUIR. HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, BLA BLA BLA, ETC., ETC.


End file.
